the_points_second_life_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
About The Points
About The Points History of The Points How It Started The area in Ireland that is known as the Points is situated just south of Howth. It is a place that is otherworldly; hidden from man's eye not by the likes of Wizards, but by that of fae. The five streets that comprise it's backbone are eked out by Ley Lines, The point of their intersections creating a vortex in the central area of the domain. Such power no doubt attracted those who fell from the graces of the Tuatha Dé Danann as they ascended into the realm of the Otherworld, and thus the first faction, the Red Robins, settled in the in between, an area shrouded from the mundane but not from those gifted with magical means. Over the space of thousands of years others made their way to Ireland, mythical beasts, magical folk, and of course muggles. The distancing between the creatures of magic and the mundane forced those of the magical variety into smaller and smaller areas and eventually to disappear all together under the Statue of Secrecy. Land on the emerald isle was prime real estate, all save for the fae's domain known as The Points. The water is cursed, magic behaves wonky with more failures than success, the land unsuitable for decent crop yields, and the place wreaked of death. Only the poorest of the poor among the Irish Wizarding Community dared to inhabit such a place, for lack of options. It was then the second faction came to reside, The Irish Natives. The Ministry fearing the tainted ways of the impoverished area would spread out into the rest of Ireland's Wizarding Community, particularly that of Dublin decided to bar off the area, and keep a strong hold on the place by documenting all those who went in and all those who tried to get out, with such a place at their disposal and Azkaban gradually overfilling with trivial criminals, it was not long before the Ministry decided to use the Points to their advantage. Those whose crimes were not savage and cruel enough to make it into Azkaban were placed in The Points. It is this decision that ended up causing the formation of the third faction, the NonNatives. In an effort to keep track of werewolves seeing as none were too keen to register at the Ministry of Magic, the Ministry got the grand idea of creating housing incentives for them in The Points. Werewolves, provided they were willing to get papers just as everyone else who resided in the slums, could live a life un-bothered and as they wished provided they stayed in The Points. Such a stretch in leniency regarding the law has allowed the Ministry to keep a better count on the Werewolves, and lead to the creation of the fourth faction, the Blood Tooths. Finally, though the Points was considered a prison to most, it too would be considered a refuge by a few. After the fall of Voldemort, Death Eaters who wished to neither cast aside their loyalties, nor go to Azkaban slithered into the Slums where they lay in wait with the delusion that the Dark Lord will rise once more. This formed the smallest faction, the fifth faction, the Snaggle Snakes. These five factions now share the Points reluctantly with their only common interest being their hatred in all things muggle and the blood traitors who support them. Within each faction are gangs that vie for power and King Pins who fight to stay on top. The territory wars are endless, and plague and pestilence are never a distant memory. Current Day The lay of the land is divided by the Factions, and each has it's own flare to give to the state of life in The Points, though some things they all share in common, like greed, and a distaste for both mud bloods and blood traitors! Advice from the Locals: "Don' ask for water, don' offer water, and most importantly don' drink the water! It's cursed it is! Saw with me own eyes ah man's eyes turn to ash when it touched his lips! Instead I say stick with Grog, got healin properties it does, and nothin wrong with ah bit ah beer to chase down ye troubles!" "So drugs are your interest? Well if your going to indulge you might as well do it at the Red Robins expense. They host quite the show at The Auction House once a month for a small token, and the goods you seek are at a discount!" "Whether ya want bloodshed or slaves or both The BloodTooths be your cup of grog! Once a week the pits are painted red, and once a month flesh per ah pound is bartered for and traded in the Arena!" "Psst, interested in artifacts of the darker variety. I got your ticket I do, come this way, down this alley into Snaggle Snake territory..." "Sure the Irish Natives own the docks, but what that lot don' tell ye is the mists in front of it are mysterious." "So ye ah Wizard or ah Witch, well better be careful with that stick of yer's then! Magic here be ah bit funny never know when it's goin to zig instead of zag!" "I bet 4 knuts he'll be wearin ah noose in the mornin! For what? For bein ah no good filthy blood traitor! Why else would he want to save ah bunch of mudbloods!?" Cultures With The Points '''Irish Natives''' Faction Leader - In Dispute Local Watering Hole - The Fighting O'Briens Enemy Faction - The whole lot! Slanderous Names - Heavily influenced by the Catholic church and their consumption of God's great gift, booze, the Irish Natives are often thought of as a bunch of hypocritical drunks who are out for a good time. There pub, The Fighting O'Briens, is often heavily populated, over flowing with drink, and bursting with song. If you can't get a spot in the pub there is always the brewery. Don't let this fool you though. The Irish are highly organized, have ties with the Ministry of Magic, and own the docks. They won't hesitate to start a fight. '''Straight From A Irish Native's Mouth''' Look here, this is our land, if you weren't born in the true Irish nation then you can feck off. God gave us this land for a reason and it wasn't so others could take it from us. Our bar and the docks are what keep things running around here. Everything goes through us. Including the Ministry of Magic. We own The Points. How we look to the other Factions in general: Ship them off, kill them off, makes no difference to us, we just want them all gone! The Non Natives - The protestant whores of the Non-Natives need to go back to where ever the feck they came from. Snaggle Snakes - Devil worshipers, the whole lot of them! Old baldy Voldy is dead and he ain't ever coming back. Doubt anything except dust is in that coffin they have. Blood Tooths - They think they're tough, really they're wild mutts carrying Satan's curse. The Red Robins - They are nothing but heathens. They put on a good show, but they are still abominations against God. '''Non Natives''' Faction Leader - Local Watering Hole - Enemy Faction - The Blood Tooths Slanderous Names - If you don't belong, then here is where you do belong, in the Points melting pot. The Non Natives are a kindly folk in comparison to the rest. Some are influenced by the ways of crime out of necessity, but most are just trying to make it by the day.They simply want to live their life in peace til they can find a way to crawl out of the Earth's ass crack. Don't underestimate them though, like ants, they don't take kindly to the infiltration of their faction, and indeed being the most highly populated faction in the points, numbers do matter. '''Straight From A Non Native's Mouth''' We are the Non-Natives. What we don't have in power we make up for in number, and we try to look after our own. A melting pot of sorts. Some of us came from other factions, most wind up here because of circumstances on the outside, and they don't fit in anywhere else, but we all have one thing in common, all of us want out of The Points. How we look to the other Factions in general: We don't tangle with anyone if we can help it. Just keep your head down and we will survive this place together. Stereotypes: The Irish Natives - They are too busy drinking themselves stupid and spouting off about God and 'Their land.' Snaggle Snakes - Insanity and dark magic never mix well, but thankfully they seem more distrustful of each other then they do us outsiders. Blood Tooths - I really do hope one day the Red Robins put an end to their bloodthirsty antics. If we are not hunted down for sport then we are robbed of our women for their breeding stock! This madness must stop! Red Robins: As tempting as their offers are the price is often too hefty, and the odds rarely in our favor. Still best to remain on the good side of the Red Robins, there the only ones about with the real power I'll say! '''Blood Tooths''' Faction Leader - Local Watering Hole - Enemy Faction - The Red Robins Slanderous Names - The Blood Tooths are the wiley werewolves who are often considered barbaric and ruthless in nature by the other factions. Their main trade is in the gambling in the combat arena and the slave market. Slaves, they obtain mainly from the Non Native Faction, though every faction is fair game. For the Blood Tooths their slaves are their life line, they exist as currency, food, as well as breeding stock, and the Full Moon is harvest time. Be warned during the Full Moon the Blood Tooths own the Points as they pillage and take what they please despite the many means other Factions have in fending them off. '''Straight From A Blood Tooth's Mouth''' The answer is no. I won't bite you. Hell I should rip your still beating heart out of your chest and eat it in front of you as the life drains from your eyes for even asking. Anyway, you're not likely to find a Blood Tooth with a wand, unless as a trophy from a kill. We like it when things get... messy. Rather use our claws than a blade. Our teeth are for tearing flesh from bone. Want to feel? Scared you didn't I? Truth be told most of the time you won't be able to tell us apart from normal humans, but some of us like to keep out hair, teeth and claws around even when we aren't shifted. How we look to other Factions in general: While we do keep to ourselves we can still get along with others. Just don't be wondering about at night under the full moon. No where in The Points is safe then. Irish Natives - The young Blood Tooths always go after those Irish Native lassies, but then again I suppose there is something to be said about an alcohol infused snack. Needless to say they are the only ones around here who make an honest bet and a decent trade. Non Natives - If you're looking for a fight go to the Non-Natives. You're more likely to make it out alive no matter if you win or lose. Bunch of pussies they are. Snaggle Snakes - They can slither right back into what ever crypt they came out of. Enough to make the finest of hairs on the back of me neck stand on end. Red Robins - What a bunch of two faced, two toned, cheating son of a bitches! Any chance they get they'll try and under hand you and weasel their way out of the deal! I offered up two fine whores in exchange for Mange Potion, and those fucking bastards gave us blankets as a sign of good fortune. Heh should have known better! Good forturne my hairy asshole! Got my whole pack infested with fleas! Bad for business is what they are, and pretentious assholes! '''Red Robins''' Faction Leader - Local Watering Hole - Enemy Faction - Snaggle Snakes Slanderous Names - The Red Robins are comprised of both the mythical and other worldly creatures, and though the Fae sit in high court, the whole lot of them are considered cantankerous by nature what with all their scheming. They are infamous for the grand spectacles they host once a month at The Globe, and the price is cheap too, only a lock of hair, a few toe nail clippings, the eye lash of your lover, little bits you won't miss. Then again that's just about how all their deals work, never one to barter in coin, but your soul? That's a worthy payment. '''Straight From A Red Robin's Mouth''' Lead by the wonderful and gracious Fae, we Red Robins are a collective of magical beings from both the Otherworld and the magical realm where everyone else hails from. We were the first here and we will be the last. It's our realm, no matter what The Irish Natives say. Needless to say I don't know why everyone thinks our games are so convoluted. It's simple really. 'Trick the human, eat the human.' Repeat. But once you're full it becomes 'Trick the human, sell them into slavery.' Feck humans, get money.' How we look at other Factions in general: Oddly enough we are the only faction who wish there were more people in The Points. We do so ever enjoy more of choice in cuisine. Irish Natives - They are quite easy to persuade when they are drunk or feel they are cursed by their god's disfavor, and who am I to deny them help? Non Natives - What a sad little bunch as they are merely a buffet from which everyone can pick off of. I do pity them at time, but mother says it is bad manners to pity the food. Blood Tooth - I can't say I disagree with the Irish Natives on this one, they are an abomination. Dirty, filthy, flea infested, loathesome if not bothersome creatures. Though I suppose in a few centuries or so we'll teach them how to play dead. Snaggle Snakes - Their parlor tricks and delusions of grandeur must be put to an end! We are not here for them to experiment on and our magic is not meant for the like of mortals.So honestly, they need to just quit trying. Frankly they are an embarrassment to their own species. '''Snaggle Snakes''' Faction Leader - Local Watering Hole - Enemy Faction - Irish Natives Slanderous Names - The Snaggle Snakes are often regarded by other factions as a cult, and a dangerous cult at that. They are a highly secretive bunch whose only known motive is that of reviving Lord Voldemort, and they will use anyone and everyone to meet that end goal. If you have a dark heart, love secret societies, and relish in the idea Lord Voldemort's return, this very well may be the faction for you. Watch your back though, a Snaggle Snake has no friends. '''Straight From A Snaggle Snake's Mouth''' Many of us remember the good times from when we were younger. Before that filthy mudblood whore and her son. A time when the world feared us and our Lord. Regardless, we can provide for you and teach you in the ways of the magical arts so long as your loyalty is to our Lord. After all we are only in The Points to be left alone by the ministry while we do our work. By our hand he will return. How we look at other Factions in general: Everyone has a purpose, and we see to it that they meet that purpose. Irish Natives - They are arrogant drunks, and their spattering on about us being Devil Worshipers is often tiring and at times destructive. But they own the docks which makes them a necessity in trade, and they also keep the ministry at bay, so long as they get paid. Non Natives - A good Non-Native is a dead one. We need the bodies more anyway. Blood Tooths - They are no better than dogs, but dogs can be a useful ally to have. Especially blood thirsty ones. Red Robins - They hold the mysteries that we need. Sooner or latter they will give them to us. Anatomy of The Points Inner Points Lower Points The Lower Points is located underground, spilling straight out of the sewers. It is where the poorest of the poor live, along with run away slaves, drug addicts, and whores who have lost what little charm they have left, but hey everything's cheaper and in many cases deadlier... Middle Points The Middle Points are not nearly as crowded as the Lower Points, and those who dwell in the Housing Projects are rather cramped, but at least they can see daylight if they look out the window. and there is a chance of getting a job at the docks or many shop fronts of various goods. Life isn't absolutely horrible, but it's not great either. Upper Points Kingpins, Drug Lords, Landlords, and general Alphas inhabit the Upper Points, and aren't about to let anyone forget it less they wish to loose their comfy position among the slop! The Upper Points is located directly above the Middle Points, accessed by a series of ladders onto wooden walk ways. Many a man and creature alike has fallen to their death trying to make it as, 'King of the Hill,' in their faction. The Roads Mortimus Lane Mortimus Lane is the street that encompasses the Black Market, here you can find whatever it is your heard desires, and at a rather hefty price. Top Mortimus is surrounded by the Irish Native territory, passes by the Non Natives at center, and creates the border between the Snaggle Snake territory and Red Robin territory. Riddle Road Riddle Road is just that, a road laced with riddles and hidden alcoves, explore it at your own rise. Top Riddle Road is shrouded by Irish Native territory, and Bottom Riddle Road creates the divide between the Blood Tooth and Red Robins. Grimwald Avenue Grimwald Avenue though not appearing like much is the only road to touch all five factions. Top Grimwald divides the Snaggle Snakes from the Non Natives, at center it touches base with the Red Robins, and Bottom Mortimus creates the boundary between the Irish Natives and the Blood Tooths. Center Point The Territories Irish Native Territory Non Native Territory Blood Tooth Territory Red Robin Territory Snaggle Snake Territory Outer Points Lulliput Lane